Functional and dysfunctional aspects of the cellular components within mammalian peripheral nerve will be studied from structural and chemical perspectives. Patterns of structural alterations in peripheral nerve will be examined in natural and experimental neuropathic conditions using histological, histochemical, whole-mount teased and ultrastructural methodologies in combnation with histometric analyses of nerve fiber and myelin internode populations within the nerves. Attempts will be undertaken to simulate characteristic patterns of reactive nerve changes in simplified in vitro model systems which would allow for more thorough studies of the evloution and pathogenesis of tissue alterations as well as a greater apprecition of the external and intrinsic factors which can infuence the nature of these changes in nerve tissues. Innovative methodologies have been developed in our laboratory which enables the simultaneous separation and isolation of microtubular and neurofflamentous protein from prescribed segments of peripheral nerve. The appliction of these techniques will provide the opportunity for greater understanding of the structural, biochemical and metabolic natures of microtubules and neurofilaments within peripheral nerves as well as dysfunctional aspects of these oganelles in experimental neuropathic conditions.